


Solitude isn't always the answer

by Fuylago



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dependeds how good I am at writing the smut, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Dragon AU, Dragon!Keith, Everyone has families, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith isn't always a dragon, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Smut, There's gonna be angst, Viking!Lance, Voltron belongs to dreamworks yada yada yada, and beauty and the beast a bit I guess, implied shallura, lOoSeLy i sAiD, loosely based off how to train your dragon, minor shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuylago/pseuds/Fuylago
Summary: They're pests, no one likes them so they hunt them. For vikings its essential to kill a dragon.But not all vikings work like that. Like Lance Maklichan or McClain for short.He's always wanted to be a big dragon slayer like his sister who will one day lead the tribe but when the aftermath of an attack leaves him with a dragon no one has ever seen before, what the heck is he meant to do?He didn't know it then but he was meant to save that dragon's life.btw it's only rated graphic violence for the start and a few of the fighting scenes, also there gonna be swearing but not regularly (hopefully ah ha ha)NO LONGER ON HOLD - I’m back from my hiatus :)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off Httyd and Beaty and the beast kinda I guesssss??????  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, it's my first fanfic and I hope to update when once a week but idk because I'm starting back at school soon (pray for me) but if I don't then the longest I'll leave it will be abt 2 weeks. 
> 
> Lastly First chapter is going to be a lil short seeing as it's the introduction ah ha ah. Anyway, please enjoy

8th of Jurober 154 AE (After Eclipse)

It was a mess of blood and dirt while the sent of burning wood and flesh hung in the air as the Galran Tribe spread through the village like wild fire. They were looking for someone and whoever didn't give them the answers they were looking for would be hacked to death.

The chief of the Kogane tribe hid his son and wife in a dark and damp cave underneath their house, going out to fight the attackers not knowing who they were or what they wanted. 

Keith never saw his father again.

The 5 year old screamed into his mothers arms as she rocked him back and forth trying in vain to calm her babe as she too wept for her husband and their village's safety. 

Time was lost to the chief's wife but eventually they were found and she was torn from her child who kicked and screamed and somehow wriggled free, escaping into the forest, the rest of the attacking tribe on his heals. 

She looked up, hatred burning bright in her eyes as a skinny woman reached down to grab her cheeks as she struggled against the firm hold of the man behind her

"Chief Zarkon is going to enjoy having you around after I'm done with you" the skeletal looking woman spoke with a voice like nails on a chalkboard making the bound woman cringe and hiss through her teeth as she was dragged away. She could only pray for her son's safety. 

She never saw her son or husband again.

\---  
Keith didn't stop running although his legs ached and his lungs burned, tears prickling and streaking downs his face, blurring his vision so much that he could barely see what was ahead.  
That was how he stumbled on a tree root and went tumbling forward, down the hill into the valley, coming to a halt as he lost momentum at the large lake, pain cascading over his body like a stormy ocean's waves on the shore. 

Peering into the water he saw his reflection, a large cut on his left shoulder and a bruise forming under his eye.  
His reactions were slow even as he saw two large burly men appear in the reflection before something hit him hard in the head, throwing him into total darkness. 

\---

When Keith woke up again it was only for a few minutes, his frail body was bound up in a metal cage, but that wasn't what scared him the most.  
He was in a cage next to two giant dragons who had been chained down and what looked like an expression of excruciating pain had been scarred into their faces. 

Admittedly, dragons had waged war on humans, they had been the source of food stock shrinking, forests and villages burning, death and destruction too. Although, the sight in front of his innocent eyes sent a pang of guilt, sorrow and sadness. The thought that even these majestic beasts could be brought down by chains humans had crafted scared him to death. 

He couldn't stay awake much longer as he felt a drowsy sensation come over him, barely registering the blue gas that had been released behind his cage. 

 

\---  
Famished, Keith woke up with his stomach tying itself in knots, hunger cramps becoming unbearable, unable to live off two pieces of bread a day.  
The new pain in his bones made it hard for the 5 year old to sleep. His face was pale and eyes black as the ace of spades he looked like a ghost, crying out for his mother who he knew would never show up. 

One night he felt pain in his back of unbearable measure he screamed out in agony at the sensation of being distorted beyond comprehension. His body aflame, sweat dripping from his forehead as he curled in on himself hugging his knees to his chest for even the remotest chance of comfort. 

It didn't work.  
\---

20th of Rudin 155 AE

A woman with long boney fingers came to his cage and looked through the bars at the beast she'd created. 

"Thank Odin, Magni and Vör for giving me the power to create this magnificent beast!"  
Keith heard her raspy exclaim from the outside of his large prison, it hurt his ears. 

"Unfortunately there is only one thing that can undo my hard work" Grumbling she turned to properly face the men outside his cave "But no one could ever love something as hated as him. Consider this a success. Go tell Chief Zarkon my project has been completed to perfection." He heard the guards walk away presumably to tell the chief the news. He felt eyes and a taunting smirk burn into his back. 

Although she had walked away he could still hear her laughing to herself about how much of a 'success he was' nothing like the others apparently. It made Keith sick.

Through his advanced hearing he could easily pick up the whereabouts of an ant from 2 miles away. He hated his so called 'Improvements'  
He was only 6 and he had been turned into a creature people hared and hunted.

"I swear to Váli I will kill you all" he huffed out against the rough cave floor.

Keith hated it. Keith hated himself.

Keith was a dragon.


	2. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance MccClain gets into McShit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, here have another chapter early because I'm trying to get at least 2before I start back school on Thursday -~-
> 
> Anyway, look on my pofile and you'll find an extra information book that covers ages, dates and and dragons, that book updates every time this one does so go check it out :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also angst is in this chapter, so you've been warned, angsty Lance ahead :/

 

Laugardagr 2nd of Anheyir 266AE

 

Lance loved his evening strolls. It gave him time to contemplate many things he was happy, sad or frustrated about. The cold but refreshing air helped him look at the bigger picture, sort out his problems and relax.

But not tonight. Not tonight when walking outside meant there was 50% chance of getting eaten, 20% chance of getting burnt to a crisp and 10% chance of being carried away.

Lance wasn't going to risk the 20% chance of actually staying alive to go for a walk. Besides he was wanted elsewhere.

"C'mon my boy! You want to be a tough Viking?" A voice chimed up behind him from the window ledge Lance was leaning on making the tan boy jump turning around to see the ginger man carrying an arm full of metal weapons smiling down at him  
"Uhhh, Yeah..?"

"Well carry these then! You know what to do with them." Coran smiled his trademark smiled dumping the metal spears, arrows and swords into his arms then left to presumably serve more customers. The heavy items weighed him down to the floor forcing him to walk in a staggered line, knees buckling and then finally dumping the weapons down next to the circular spinning whetstone and stretching his back.

Pulling on the apron he glanced out at the chaos outside one last time before setting to work on the task at hand.

\----

Once all weapons had been sharpened, Lance returned to his spot on the window ledge, fire reflecting in his eyes while people ran back and forth swinging axes at dragons and water buckets on houses with all their might.

A streak of white hair shot past the window and Lance perked up, a familiar voice began to yell orders at the following people

"Matt I want you and Pidge to take the Snakeback near the farm! It's stealing all the food supply for winter!"  
"Right!" The siblings raced past the burning house opposite up the hill to the left and disappeared into the smoke and flames

"Plaxum, Shay! Think you can handle the two wrythes at the hall?" The commanding voice snapped Lance back from watching his friends leave to go on their mini mission  
"You bet Allura!" Their feet could be heard sprinting off to the right, away from the blacksmiths

"Hunk I need you to take care of the watch tower! With your strength you can carry lots of water up to them, there's a Wiry Aciback there so be careful, Slav is up there helping too so you won't be alone"  
"Yep! Can do!" His best friend ran past the window not even bothering to notice Lance, which, he'll admit, hurt a bit.

"and Shiro"  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"Don't call me that. You know I find it embarrassing."  
"Sorry..heh heh"  
Lance peered around the window frame to try to get a sneak peek and there was his sister, Allura next Chief of the Tribe, The fearsome warrior who never showed weakness, standing opposite Shiro (her obvious crush) , the kinda hearted brotherly figure who was surprisingly not afraid to get his hands dirty when battling dragons but always willing to listen to both sides of the argument.

Allura let out an exasperated huff  
"Anyway, as I was saying we shall go find father and help him out because I've been hearing around that he's up against 4 Monoterrors"  
"But he's a strong warrior Allura, he's the chief, don't you think he can handle them? This is the guy who single handily took out a Spiked Raykin we're talking about"  
"I know Shiro....but I want to help in anyway I can. My years of splashing houses with measly pails of water are done. I'm fighting dragons now and we are going to help him."

Lance watched his sister, fire evident in her eyes, Shiro didn't stand a chance of reasoning with her, so Lance watched, albeit saddened by the scene, his sister break into a sprint up the same hill Matt and Katie, or Pidge rather, went up to go fight dragons like heros.

"To go fight dragons and be brave heros and save the village and be everything I'm not..." Lance muttered to himself lowering his head into his arms, a melancholy mood washing over him, bringing depressing thoughts that seeped into his brain.  
"They're all so amazing, but look at me...I'm the chief's son for Odin's sake and I'm already a failure...I'm eighteen and all I can do is sweat in this ruddy place and sharpen weapons."

Coran heard the boy talking to himself and decided to comfort him by placing a soothing hand on his back and rubbing it around. This wasn't the first time Lance had dropped his fun boy facade and revealed his crumbling self confidence.

"It's alright my boy. Don't you worry. I'm sure you're going to be out there with the dragons someday. Your time will come." He spoke in a more fatherly voice this time and truth be told, Coran was more of a farther than Alfor ever was. To him at least

"But it's not alright Coran and I do worry!" Lance lifted his head up from his arms, tears threatening to spill "Everyone can do something amazing! All my friends are amazing! Even Pidge can fight a dragon, admittedly with the help of Matt, but still! She's 2 years younger than me, almost three actually!"  
Lance spilled his worries to Coran who continued to rub his back

"Whenever I walk outside it seems everyone is disappointed in me! I only act like I do because if they saw, well, this-" He gestured to his whole body "They would deem me weak and then I definitely wouldn't be able to fight dragons! Hell, Dad probably wouldn't even let me out of the house because I'm such an..an...." he trailed off looking down again towards the window ledge

Then the tears came, silently but surely. Trickling down his cheeks and dropping onto wood, landing and splattering water droplets here and there

"...an embarrassment... a useless, good for nothing embarrassment..."  
Coran stopped his soothing circles and pulled the crying boy into his arms for a warm, comforting hug which Lance returned, weakly reaching round the older man's back and crying into his shoulder.

"Thats not true Lance. You are a wonderful person to be around, you make people smile and laugh, you have friends Lance. Friends who care. Your sister cares, your farther cares, that's why you're here. To keep you safe."

"But I don't want to be wrapped up in Cotten wool all my life! I know the Holts care about Matt and Pidge but they still let them go out! It's not fucking fair Coran!" The lanky boy pushed himself away from the taller of the two, although only by a little, and stormed out the work shop rubbing his eyes furiously on his fur cuffs heading away from the village, staying out of sight of people and dragons alike.

Eventually he reached his destination, a small cave down at the rocky beach cove where he kept his secret contraptions he'd made when Coran and the other adults were at war meetings so he couldn't be spotted.

Pulling out a large catapult looking thing he set it down in a stable sandy area facing towards the direction the dragons were attacking from. Lance turned walking back into the cave to get the spears that fit into the launching hole.

Once he had checked everything was in position he oiled the joints so he could twist the aim and spear holder. Loading it up with the first spear's head facing towards the north, he took aim into the night sky

"C'mon c'monnnnn something's gotta show up! This is where they were all gathered a second ago I swear" He groaned to himself. Suddenly a dark figure flew by, blocking out stars as it raked the sky.  
Lance didn't even register what he was doing but the next thing he knew a spear was flying through the air at top speed which was followed by a roar and the dark figure falling out of the sky, disappearing behind Frigg's mountain

"I hit it....I hit it....I...." Lance watched dumbfounded falling back onto the sand taking a moment to comprehend what happened  
"I hit...I hit a dragon.."

"I HIT IT! I HIT A DRAGON! I HIT A DRAGON! I JUST SPEARED A DRAGON! I KILLED A DRAGON!"

Then it fully sunk in  
"Oh shit. I.. I k-killed a dragon....I just killed a dragon.." He began pacing around in a circle

"Ok what to do next.. what to do next...uhhh....I could tell everyone but would they believe me? Ehhh probably not but then again if I found it and brought it to them they would believe me, wait how am I meant to drag a dragon to the village what if it isn't dead and goes crazy and burns everything then they'd blame me and send me out of the village and then I'd have to live in the cold alone as dragon prey and I'd not even survive winter an-" suddenly a foul stench snapped him out of his muttering trance like state  
Lance knew were it was from. But he couldn't move. He was frozen in place. All he could do was turn his neck to look out the corner of his eye at what he knew would most likely be the last thing he sees.

Lance doesn't know how he does it but he manages to inch further away from the dragon that was slowly crawling towards him on all six legs. A loud sound of wood snapping and cracking made Lance's head whip around (a move he would later regret) to see his little invention crushed beneath the Steaming Death's foot, however, the dragon appeared un-phased by this and started advancing towards Lance faster.

Lance didn't want to risk his life by continuing to back away slowly so he ran.

He ran down the beach a little then looped back on himself, over to the stair way back to the village, the dragon hot on his trail

"HHHEEELLLLPPPP!" He screamed out, his lungs burning barely managing to choke out the next few words "HELP A DRAGON'S CHASING ME"

He ran closer to the village centre attracting more and more attention but no one did anything. Why the hell weren't the doing anything?

The dragon was practically biting the back of his boots  
"HEEELLLP PLEASE A DRAGON IS TRYING TO EAT M- Ooof" All the air was knocked out of him as he was to busy watching how close the dragon was getting to not realise a building looming before him.

Crumpling to the ground clutching his stomach, he looked up through his bangs that shrouded his vision and noticed the dragon was now walking towards him, the forked end tail swishing behind him. A few people were watching but not doing anything, given most were busy putting out fires or tackling dragons.

The Steaming Death was getting closer now, he could smell the stench emanating from the beast before him. He felt like a helpless rabbit trapped by a fox. The dragon was basically right in front of his face now and Lance was about to pass out from the stench and sheer heat.

Without warning, something jumped off the roof of the building Lance was backed up against, landing on the fire breathing best's back, slamming his hammer down onto its back then to the left side of the dragon, forcing it to stand up and try to shake the man off its back. Seizing the opportunity, the burly man jumped of its back and swung himself under the dragon, pulling a huge sword from his hilt and pushing it up into the dragons weak spot: Its left stomach.

Blood erupted from the dragons mouth as its internal organ's burst, leaving just a rag doll like shell of the dragon that was about to fry the brunette.  
On the other hand, he thought, maybe he would rather be fried than to face what he knew was coming next.

The tall, muscly man strode up to Lance and he wished the building would absorb him.  
There was a quiet squelch beneath the Chief's boots as he strode towards his cowering son, who he picked up by the collar and let him dangle a little off the ground, Lance looked up to be met with a dark frown on the face of his farther.

It seemed to Lance that it was ever present apart from when he was talking to Allura or Shiro......

The man was everything Lance wasn't. He was tall and skinny whereas his dad was slightly smaller but incredibly muscular. He was confident in every way. Lance was faking everyday. His hair was white like Allura's. Lance's was dark like their mother's.  
The only thing that people could use to say they were related is that they both had dark skin and that was it.

His father was also coated in the greyish black sticky blood of a Monoterror with bits of it in his hair making it stick together which was also mixed in with the burgundy colour of the Steaming death's fresh watery type which just seemed to run off Alfor's tunic but matte the fur cloak that was strapped round his shoulders trailing down his back.

"H-hi dad..." Lance managed a lopsided smile, still dangling in the air he raised a hand and gave a feeble wave. More people had started congregating around the centre of the village now, presumably because the dragon's had left. By now everyone was looking at the scene. He could definitely see Hunk, Pidge and the rest of 'The Gang'

Alfor's scowl only deepened and Lance could've sworn he growled. He spotted Allura behind his farther' shoulder also covered in Monoterror blood, she looked disappointed and Shiro just looked, well, sad. Lance could see he was trying to hide it by pretending to be busy with getting the blood of himself and Allura.

"I want a word with you." Alfor hissed out and slung Lance over his shoulder winding the poor boy again.

Lance sighed and propped his head on his hand, sticking his tongue out at Hunk and Pidge when they were obviously trying to hold in laughter. He was going to get so teased after this.

Why did life hate him so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes a trip through Freya's forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a terrible case of writers block then I lost the first copy so it's a good thing I keep backups amIrite
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy

Chapter 2

Laugardagr 2nd of Anheyir 266AE

"But dad I definitely hit it! I saw it go down! I don't know what type it is but-"  
"Son"  
"-I'm 100% sure it went down behind Frigg's mountains, in the little valley near where-"  
"Son"  
"-we go to collect the fruit for the summer fest. If you could get a search party I could take you to it and-"  
"SON!"

Lance's mouth snapped shut and froze as his farther looked down on him. He curled his fingers under the stool and prepared for the lecture he was about to receive.

"I tell you to stay put. I tell you to stay in the workshop but what do you do? You run off as usual. I'm done with this running away and trying to be a hero. You're not a hero Lance, you're only going to get yourself and other's killed, you put the village in danger by bringing that dragon right to the centre of the chaos, I had enough to deal with already-"  
"But dad I want to help fight the dragons! I Pidge can, Matt can, Hunk can! Why can't I? Plus dr-"

"Enough! You will listen without interrupting me! I've had enough of all this backchat. If you speak to me like that again I'll have no choice but to-"

The big oak door creaked open loudly and Allura crept around it, obviously trying to avoid being seen, hair messy and unraveled out if her braid, face flushed and clothes haphazardly strewn over her body.   
It was clear to Lance what she'd been doing and Shiro's undershirt only added evidence to his suspicions.  
Still his farther saw her and treated like the past 10 minuets had never happened. 

"Allura!" Lance's farther spun around greeting his daughter happily. Allura visibly froze.   
"H-hello farther, how are you?" She smiled her most convincing smile as she tried to sneak around him in an effort to get upstairs to her room. 

"I'm splendid, where've you been, your hair looks quite dishevelled" he continued to grin and Lance took this as an opportunity to sneak out the back door.   
He could just about hear "Oh I was just out for a run, that's all" before the much smaller door shut behind him much more quietly (thank Odin) and he tiptoed round the back of his house and the two next to him before ninja rolling into the shadows and sneaking into the cave where the mini trapdoor was.

Wriggling down the ladder, Lance grabbed on of the flaming torches and walked down the narrow tunnel until he came to a cross road of sorts, taking the one to the left he shimmied through the tighter tunnel, chuckling at the irony of how tight the tunnel was for the person's house it lead to. 

Eventually he came to the end of the passage and put his torch in the holder as he pulled himself up the wider ladder, surfacing next to the village bakery Lance sneaked around the back and pulled himself up onto the 'decorative' ropes that hung from the side of his best friend's window. 

"Hunk, hey Hunk, pssssst" Lance whispered while tapping on the panelling that would hopefully soon open. Rustling could be heard inside and the padding of footsteps across a wooden floor were apparent as they came closer to the window Lance was dangling outside of

"You know it's me. Just open up, these Anheyir nights are getting colder." Lance hissed through the gap   
"Password" a voice replied and Lance rolled his eyes smiling to himself 

"You're such a child Hunk" he sighed "Food Goo is mank"   
The window swung open to reveal Hunk smiling holding his hand out ready to help Lance in   
"Damn right it is. I don't know what they put in that stuff but it has gross" Lance stumbled through the square as one hard tug pulled him through. 

Regaining balance and walking over to Hunk's bed, he plopped down and grabbed the extra fury blanket beckoning Hunk to sit beside him after he closed the window.  
Hunk was a big guy. Full of warms and love when Lance needed it the most. Hunk's strong body felt like a protective wall around his small frame when he hugged him, Hunk had learned by now that when Lance visits this late and through the secret entrance no less, something was up. 

"Whats up buddy?" The other boy shuffled around to be more comfortable because hugging Lance at an angle was a tricky thing to do.

"Kinda just the same as usual. I don't understand why it gets to me so much I mean, I should be used to it by now."   
"It's fine if it's the same as usual, everyone has their problems and you shouldn't be told to 'Get Better' at handling them just like that"  
"Thanks Hunk" the lanky boy moved his legs so he could sit in hunk's lap

"So uh, what did you do when you fought off those dragons?" He twiddled with some of the loose seams on the blanket   
"I did pretty badly, I only help because my parents can't be at home, they have to be out fighting and everyone else in the village helps. I can't really do what you're doing because Coran doesn't need anymore people there."

Lance puffed out a breathy laugh at the irony. He couldn't be more wrong

"Don't mistake me, I love fighting off dragons and protecting the village but sometimes I wish I could do what you do and kinda just, well, stay safe..."

"I guess I can see your point but-" Lance stood up and stretched "-It gets boring seeing everyone out there, doing their part and I'm just stuck indoors sharpening tools. I don't feel like I'm contributing much." 

"Hmm" He heard Hunk murmur from the bed   
"If dad could let me go out fight, I could show him how brave I am and how much potential I have"

"I can see what you mean but, and I hate to bring it up, have you ever considered that he keeps you safe and away from the conflict because you're basically the spitting image of your mum and you're all he has left of her?"

There was silence as Lance looked out the window pondering the possibility 

"I'm sorry if I offended you Lance I just thought-"  
"No you may have a point there. But I still want to prove myself. You believe me when I say that I shot down a dragon right? Right?"

"Lance..."   
"Oh"

The fur clad male raised his hands apologetically   
"I mean it's not that I don't believe you it's just that anyone could shoot down a dragon you know? And where is your evidence that you were the one who hit it?"

Lance thought for a moment, the scene of his catapult contraption being crushed underneath the Steaming Death's foot   
"No it's fine, you have a point...I'm gonna go say sorry and forget about it."  
"Alright, I'm here if you need me" The lanky boy climbed out the window and smiled at Hunk who sent a warmer one back to his best friend.

As Lance slid down the rope he knew that even though times get tuff Hunk was still his best friend and he was glad about that. 

He thought about what Hunk had said all the way back to his own home and when he stepped inside it was dark all over. Closing the backdoor as quickly and quietly as possible, he scampered inside to the table where he managed to light a candle and scrawl out a little note for Alfor when he woke up the next morning 

"Dad, I'm sorry for yelling at you and trying to prove I'm right  
I'll forget all about the dragon.  
Lance"

 

After blowing out the candle and heading off to his room he made a mental note to get up earlier than usual the following morning. 

He would not forget all about that dragon 

****

The dawn made itself known by slipping through the cracks in Lance's wooden shutters and the birds that inhabited the forest announced themselves by chirping a sweet song. As much as Lance enjoyed rising early and listening to the birds, he had to get moving because even though it was early the fishermen would be out with their nets.

Grabbing his pre-packed bag, Lance opened up the windows and pulled the rope hidden in the ivy that had grown up the house over the years. Slipping down he scampered into the forest, the rising sun casting a pinky glow over the trees.

The looming trees were absorbing most of the light but there was still rays of the golden glow streaking in through the branches and illuminating parts on Lance's makeshift map that he was following to Frigg's mountains.

***

"Arghh this is booorrringggg" The brown haired boy droned out taking a large bite of his bread before an idea popped into his head.   
Shoving the bread back into his pocket he grabbed hold of the tree and started to climb up it

"Gah! Shit ow.." he cursed, He was quite way up and his hand was cut open by a jagged piece of bark, swallowing the lump in his throat brought about by think of what would happen if he fell, he continued up into the tree tops.

"Huh. Maybe not as far away as I thought..." the mass of trees to the north spanned miles but the Eastern part, closest to Frigg's mountains, was a practically a hop, skip and a jump. He could make it there in around 3 minuets if he ran, which he was more than happy to do. 

Bounding through the trees, Lance couldn't have felt more tied to nature other than when he went swimming in Thor's volcanic lake that was always lovely and warm.   
The clearing was coming into view and the tan boy sped up only to trip on a tree root and go tumbling through a bush and down a small dip in the path to then lose momentum and smack into the other side of the dip.

"O-fucking-den..." Lance groaned out, winded from the landing but managing to push himself up to look over the brow into the valley created by the mountains circling it. 

Lance had to eat his hand to stop himself from screaming out in a mix of excitement, fear, surprise and joy.

As much as bragging rights sounded amazing, he decided to keep quiet for now.

This downed dragon was like nothing he'd ever seen before.


	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viking, the dragon and the clearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that’s to all you guys who commented on the last chapter, really appreciate it.  
> The chapters will hopefully start to get longer but I’ll try not to make you wait months for the release.  
> Love you all :)
> 
> Also this looked longer in notes so I apologise if it’s actually really short ah ha ha

Chapter 3 

Sunnudag 3rd of Anheyir 266AE - 3am

 

Pain.   
Pain all through his left wing. He didn’t dare look, he couldn’t anyway because of the awkward angle he had fallen at. 

Looking up at the dark night sky dotted with the odd star, Keith realised how far down he had fallen, the mountains towering above him were also a dead give away. 

A painful ache consumed his wing and body and he was practically begging for sleep to come and steal him away or for the pain to subside which wasn’t likely, so instead Keith focused on the wind and the sound of what could be interpreted as crickets, hoping to lull himself into a sense of security and eventually 

Sleep.

***

Apparently dawn was drawing to a close because the light streaming into the the cracks of his slowly opening eyes was tame and brought dusty fading pinks, purples and blues over the sky above.

For a second Keith tried to move only to be reminded that his wing had a huge spear through it which had subsequently pinned him to the ground and refused to move like a petulant child who had no intention of getting out of bed in the morning. 

 

A heavy, smokey sigh escaped his mouth and nostrils as he sat and waited for someone to release him.   
In reality though he would probably be killed on sight. 

A downed dragon is a dead dragon after all.

He needed something to do, something that would catch his attention and keep him entertained for a while. The fish in the mini pond were brightly coloured and shimmered in the depths but that only served to make Keith hungrier.

He ended up doing a life re-cap which wasn’t at all amusing but proved to be a compelling pastime. 

“Galra captivity.....making a home on an island which was actually quite homely except for the volcano erupting, now that wasn’t fun......there’s also that time when I went to sleep for a year, that was nice.....Oh yeah and the time I accidentally burned down that village after i discovered how long I could actually breath my fire.....huh that was a while ago...” 

Keith groaned out in a scratchy voice, his throat parched for the lack of water consumption. If his wing wasn’t nailed to floor he would have lapped up water from the pond but it was too far away.

“I wonder where I am now...it seems the locals aren’t friendly judging by the spear through my wing. Then again there is the whole ‘at war with dragons’ thing, not to mention-“

A loud thud and the squawking of birds flying from the trees made Keith’s weird dragon ears perk up. 

“I think I’ve finally gone crazy...” he muttered to himself

The thoughts running through his head were racing around like a pinball machine

Was that a human or was that an animal?  
What if it wants to kill me?  
Will it kill me?  
What if it doesn’t kill me?  
What if it wants to help me?  
What if it wants to keep me as a pet?  
What if it wants to use me?  
What if it wants to expe-

 

Keith’s train of thought came to a sudden stand still. 

No. No he wouldn’t get captured again. 

The Galra are dead.

Right...?

The sound of rocks falling yanked him out of his own mind and back to reality.

With his new form came super hearing and he was sure that was the sound of footprints, a boy’s foot prints.

Not a huge man with an axe

A tall lanky boy who shook with every step, even facing away from where the sound originated his hearing could tell him this much and his sent suggested he’d been up an old pine tree. Pine trees had a weirdly distinctive smell.

 

“H-hello?..” a nervous voice came from behind him and Keith thought it was in his best interest to keep still and silent, there can’t be any talking dragons out there, right? 

Anyway what was he to say if he were to speak up?  
‘Hello! I’m Keith and I like sandwiches, I’m also a deadly fire breathing dragon but I totally do not want to kill you’ ?   
Yeah, no chance.

“I’m uh, I’m sorry about your wing...that was my fault, i was trying to be brave y’see but i really wish I hadn’t done it now” 

That sparked Keith’s attention 

“So you’re the brat that shot me down huh?!” He strained himself to move to see the boy as he spoke, his throat hurt but it turns out even little vikings could do significant damage.

Keith was pissed.

“AAAHHHGGG!” Keith let out a roar as he turned into a slanted position looking at the small, dark haired boy who had shot back a considerable way, almost to the rocky cliff face. 

“W-wait, ow, hey! I don’t want to k-kill you, can you just get this thing out of my wing?please?” Keith hissed out shakily and looked at him with expectation

The boy shook his head and remained silent.

“I’ll eat you” 

That go the tan Viking moving 

“J-just st-stay still o-okay?” The tall boy’s hands and voice were shaking like crazy, Keith simply shut his eyes and prepared for what was the inevitable, unavoidable—

“GGAAH! SHIT! THOR! FUCK OW!” Keith roared and thrashed as the spear was removed swiftly and surely, the sting stayed but the bleeding was to a minimum which Keith was great full for. 

There was a sudden gust of air as the boy shot backwards to put some distance between himself and Keith, it was then that he started muttering and so Keith, still in pain, decided to edge closer to try and hear what the boy was saying

“I’m so dead. I’m so so so dead. The dragon talks. The dangerous, deadly, angry dragon talks. He’s going to eat me. I did this he’s going to eat me. Oh shit. Well done you’ve really done it now Lance” the ‘Lance’ boy kept saying to himself with his head in his hands 

Keith needed to set things straight.

"Listen I'm n- are you ok there?" Keith stopped mid sentence because the boy in front of him looked like he'd gone into cardiac arrest 

"You talk. It talks. The dragon fucking talks" Lance whispered frozen in place 

"Yeah an-"  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"   
Lance started screaming at the top of his lungs so Keith did the first thing that came to mind. 

Sit on him. 

"Shut the hell up you freaking moron! Do you want someone to hear you and find me??" Keith hissed looking down at where a pair of legs was barely visible but obviously kicking 

The screaming stopped abruptly only to be replaced by a hand thrashing around from under his butt to accompany the kicking.  
Keith slunk off the lanky boy who was gasping for air looking at Keith like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Says you! You’re the one who did all the crazy roaring!” The boy scampered backwards and Keith moved his wing around to get the feeling back into it 

“Ok yeah you have a point. Listen how about we just forget this ever happened. I’m going to fly away and you’re going to forget about it. Okay?” 

“Y-yeah...sure..”

With that, Keith backed up to the far end of the cliff wall, he looked like a slightly smaller plane about to hurtle down the runway. 

 

He began to run and build up momentum. In all honestly it was actually a pleasant little home, despite the fact it was infested by apparently bloodthirsty vikings, but that boy seemed different. It was almost as if he wished for peace among the species. 

He jumped up onto a rock to get a good lift for take off, but it was in vain. 

He fell to the ground like a stone

“W-what..?” Keith pulled himself up from the ground, riddled with shock and fading adrenaline. 

“Are you okay? Oh my Odin!” Lance rushed over to help him. 

“I don’t get it, why’d I just fall? I-oh.”   
“What?”  
“My wing. I have a hole in my wing.”  
“Ah.”

“Fuck” keith cursed. He was grounded in a land of dragon hating vikings with one who would probably go tattle to his dad that there’s a big mean dragon in the forest despite his previous theory about him maybe possibly only just liking dragons.

“Hey, I uh, I could try and make you a new wing. Sort of.” Lance shuffled a little closer to the melancholy dragon who only slightly perked up 

“And how the hell do you propose you do that hmm?” The carmine red dragon spoke dryly, cocking his horned head to the side.

“I’m a blacksmith, I could easily forge you a new wing” Lance shuffled ever closer and tried to get a peak at Keith’s wing 

“Oh joy.” Keith feigned happiness and thrust out his wing for Lance to take measurements and ‘all that’ almost knocking him over in the process . I mean really, you can’t just ‘make a wing’ can you!

***  
Mánadagr 4th of Anheyir 266AE

Apparently you can.

It was a crisp late Anheyir day and Keith was halfway through putting together what could be interpreted as a bed, but was really just a pile of leaves and feathers from stray birds that had fallen victim to Keith’s seeds (small stones) trap, when a tired looking Lance stumbled through the parting in the trees and almost fell down the steep drop.

“I apologise for the bed head it’s not a regular thing I swear” Lance yelled out as he jumped down the small rock formation that only slightly resembled stairs.

Keith poked his head out from inside the cave and eyed him with the most deadpan expression he could muster, although the large leather bound ‘thing’ under Lance’s arm had sparked his curiosity

“What did I do Mr.Grumpypants huh?” The Viking asked looked dead on at the dragon who was slowly emerging from his cave-house.

“Nothing really. What’s this?” Keith circled Lance sniffing at the strange contraption, his damaged wing trailing on the ground.

Lance smirked as Keith lied down in front of him looking up expectantly, Lance pulled the contraption from under his arm and shoved it into Keith’s face making him jump back a little and throw his tail in front of his face in defence 

“I present your new wing good sir!” Lance giggled at the perplexed look Keith’s face held host to

“I’m sorry what?”   
“Your wing!”  
“oh my Odin Lance I was joking!”  
“ah ha ha ha ha h- Wait how’d you know my name?”

The tan boy looked at the dragon confused and Keith simply laughed

“You were mumbling yesterday and I heard so I just assumed”

“Oh, well you have to tell me your name now” Lance sat himself cross legged in front of Keith and watched him expectantly

“No I don’t”  
“Yes you do”  
“Don’t”  
“Do”  
“Don’t”  
“Do”  
“Don’t”

“Arghhhh!” Lance groaned and fell backwards   
“Why won’t you tell meeeee”

“You’re like a child Lance” Keith mused as he slunk over to look at Lance from above, he never really noticed how beautifully blue his eyes were.

“I know, everyone tells me that. It’s not fair, I’m 17 and I should be treated like an adult not a whiny 3 year old” Lance whined 

“You’re whining” Keith smirked 

“Why’d you care, Dragon”

It was a silly insult but it hurt none the less.

“Why do you care about me so much” Keith fired back sharply 

“Hey man, don’t take umbrage, I was only trying to get to know you” The blue eyed Viking held his hands up in defence and backed away a little 

“Oh I’m sorry, Viking! Human! Why don’t you just go have fun with your friends and be normal instead of talking to a talking dragon huh?!” As Keith spoke his voice got louder and louder and came closer to Lance 

Lance didn’t want to stay and make him angrier so he only whispered a feeble ‘sorry’ before scampering back up the rock-stairs and back into the forest.

Then there was silence, apart for the odd bird making itself known in the trees and the rustle of leaves as wind snaked though the gaps in the branches

“Well fucking done Keith. You’ve just lost your only friend in 100 years, wait no not even that, he’s not even a friend he’s just-“ he stopped for a moment and thought

What was he? An acquaintance? A plain foolish do-gooder? A spy working to gain his trust and take advantage? Probably. There’s no way that they could have been friends.

Who’d want to be friends with an ugly, cursed dragon?  
Nobody.   
No one wants to be friends with a freak of nature. A loner like him. As far as he was aware his parents left him too because he was freaky. That’s why he got ditched at that horrible place that turned him into this. 

No one could ever love a creature like him.

Something wet slid out of his eye and down his cheek. He knew what it was instantly, shaking his head he padded over to the water’s edge where he peered into the deeper end at his reflection in the clear water

“Come on you little bitch baby, you said you wouldn’t cry. You’re so stupid, toughen up for Odin’s sake.” 

He stayed like that for a while, dipping his head into the pond and starring at his reflection. 

He silently hoped that one day he’d see a boy there instead of a beast with ebony horns with weird ear things in front of them, glowing yellow eyes with small purple pupils and red scales that tinted black towards the end. He wanted to see his real face again. He didn’t want people to see him like this, but Lance already had. Now he’ll never know Keith is just a boy who wants to be loved not as a dragon, but as the human he should rightly be.

 

So Keith decided he’d ignore the boy and hide from him whenever he saw him. He’d live in solitude and die lonely. Lance didn’t even need a reason to see him again so it’s not like he’ll be coming back. Just makes letting go of his first friendly human encounter in 100 years that bit easier. 

Until he realised Lance left his weird wing-y thing, maybe he could try putting it on and flying away before Lance came to find it.

Perfect.

***

Even though he didn’t live with him, Shiro had been noticing that even though Lance was leaving the house he was never in the village or in any of his popular spots, he’d always leave early in the morning and come home late. Not even Hunk knew what was going on.

So Shiro decided that he’d follow him and see where he goes. Luckily Lance had just emerged from the forest.

A thought popped into his head and he smirked as he made his way casually over to his soon to be Brother in law. 

Question time.

“Hey Lance, could you come here for a second” Shiro half shouted across to the brown haired boy who jumped sky high and looked guilty as ever

“Oh h-hi Shiro! W-where’d you come from?” The lanky teen made his way over to the beefy giant, scratching his neck and feigning innocence

“I think the better question is, Where did you come from?” Shiro leant forward and smiled a sickly sweet smile, Lance felt like he was swallowing a tennis ball. 

“My er... My Mum, ha ha!” Lance smirked and managed to avoid what Shiro was really asking albeit frustrating and shocking Shiro at the same time

“Lance that is NOT what I was asking and you know it!” The older male yelled at the tall boy who was running off laughing 

A hand clasped Shiro’s shoulder and he craned his neck to see who it was 

“Sorry about him” 

“Allura it’s fine. I honestly feel sorry for you sometimes” He chuckled as his girlfriend walked around to the front of him and let her head fall back onto his bicep 

“He’s a good kid but he needs to learn to be more mature or he’s going to be under farther’s scrutiny forever and I don’t want that. He has potential as a dragon slayer but he just needs to, to...Oh I don’t know what he needs to do but he needs to do something because I love him and I don’t like him putting himself down because ‘He’s not like the rest’ when he really is, he-“

“-just needs to show maturity so your dad can see he is a strong, worthy dragon fighter. Right?’ Shiro looked down at Allura and she nodded as he kissed her softly 

“Right” she chuckled and moved off to help finishing up the repair work.

Now he needed to find Lance, as much as the village needed his help in restoration he needed to hunt down his wayward ‘Brother’.


	5. It Talks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance share a bonding moment of sorts and Shiro is in over his head.

Chapter 3 

Sunnudag 3rd of Anheyir 266AE - 3am

 

Pain.  
Pain all through his left wing. He didn’t dare look, he couldn’t anyway because of the awkward angle he had fallen at. 

Looking up at the dark night sky dotted with the odd star, Keith realised how far down he had fallen, the mountains towering above him were also a dead give away. 

A painful ache consumed his wing and body and he was practically begging for sleep to come and steal him away or for the pain to subside which wasn’t likely, so instead Keith focused on the wind and the sound of what could be interpreted as crickets, hoping to lull himself into a sense of security and eventually 

Sleep.

***

Apparently dawn was drawing to a close because the light streaming into the the cracks of his slowly opening eyes was tame and brought dusty fading pinks, purples and blues over the sky above.

For a second Keith tried to move only to be reminded that his wing carried a huge spear through it which had pinned him to the ground and refused to move like a petulant child who had no intention of getting out of bed in the morning. 

A heavy, smokey sigh escaped his mouth and nostrils as he sat and waited for someone to release him.  
In reality though he would probably be killed on sight. 

A downed dragon is a dead dragon after all.

He needed something to do, something that would catch his attention and keep him entertained for a while. The fish in the mini pond were brightly coloured and shimmered in the depths but that only served to make Keith hungrier.

He ended up doing a life re-cap which wasn’t at all amusing but proved to be a compelling pastime. 

“Galra captivity.....making a home on an island which was actually quite homely except for the volcano erupting, now that wasn’t fun......there’s also that time when I went to sleep for a year, that was nice.....Oh yeah and the time I accidentally burned down that village after I discovered how long I could actually breath my fire.....huh that was a while ago...” 

Keith groaned out in a scratchy voice, his throat parched for the lack of water consumption. If his wing wasn’t nailed to floor he would have lapped up water from the pond but it was too far away.

“I wonder where I am now...it seems the locals aren’t friendly judging by the spear through my wing. Then again there is the whole ‘at war with dragons’ thing, not to mention-“

A loud thud and the squawking of birds flying from the trees made Keith’s weird dragon ears perk up. 

“I think I’ve finally gone crazy...” he muttered to himself

The thoughts running through his head were racing around like a pinball machine

Was that a human or was that an animal?  
What if it wants to kill me?  
Will it kill me?  
What if it doesn’t kill me?  
What if it wants to help me?  
What if it wants to keep me as a pet?  
What if it wants to use me?  
What if it wants to-

 

Keith’s train of thought came to a sudden stand still. 

No. No he wouldn’t get captured again. 

The Galra are dead.

Right...?

The sound of rocks falling yanked him out of his own mind and back to reality.

With his new form came super hearing and he was sure that was the sound of footprints, a boy’s foot prints.

Not a huge man with an axe

A tall, lanky boy who shook with every step, even facing away from where the sound originated his hearing could tell him this much and his sent suggested he’d been up an old pine tree. Pine trees had a weirdly distinctive smell.

“H-hello?..” a nervous voice came from behind him and Keith thought it was in his best interest to keep still and silent, there can’t be any talking dragons out there, right? 

Anyway what was he to say if he were to speak up?  
‘Hello! I’m Keith and I like sandwiches, I’m also a deadly fire breathing dragon but I totally do not want to kill you’ ?  
Yeah, no chance.

“I’m uh, I’m sorry about your wing...that was my fault, I was trying to be brave y’see but i really wish I hadn’t done it now” 

That sparked Keith’s attention 

“So you’re the brat that shot me down huh?!” He strained himself to move to see the boy as he spoke, his throat hurt but it turns out even little vikings could do significant damage.

Keith was pissed.

“AAAHHHGGG!” Keith let out a roar as he turned into a slanted position looking at the small, dark haired boy who had shot back a considerable way, almost to the rocky cliff face. 

“W-wait, ow, hey! I don’t want to k-kill you, can you just get this thing out of my wing?please?” Keith hissed out shakily and looked at him with expectation

The boy shook his head and remained silent.

“I’ll eat you” 

That go the tan Viking moving 

“J-just st-stay still o-okay?” The tall boy’s hands and voice were shaking like crazy, Keith simply shut his eyes and prepared for what was the inevitable, unavoidable—

“GGAAH! SHIT! THOR! FUCK OW!” Keith roared and thrashed as the spear was removed swiftly and surely, the sting stayed but the bleeding was to a minimum which Keith was great full for. 

There was a sudden gust of air as the boy shot backwards to put some distance between himself and Keith, it was then that he started muttering and so Keith, still in pain, decided to edge closer to try and hear what the boy was saying

“I’m so dead. I’m so so so dead. The dragon talks. The dangerous, deadly, angry dragon talks. He’s going to eat me. I did this he’s going to eat me. Oh shit. Well done you’ve really done it now Lance” the ‘Lance’ boy kept saying to himself with his head in his hands 

Keith needed to set things straight.

"Listen I'm n- are you ok there?" Keith stopped mid sentence because the boy in front of him looked like he'd gone into cardiac arrest 

"You talk. It talks. The dragon fucking talks" Lance whispered frozen in place 

"Yeah an-"  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
Lance started screaming at the top of his lungs so Keith did the first thing that came to mind. 

Sit on him. 

"Shut the hell up you freaking moron! Do you want someone to hear you and find me??" Keith hissed looking down at where a pair of legs was barely visible but obviously kicking 

The screaming stopped abruptly only to be replaced by a hand thrashing around from under his butt to accompany the kicking.  
Keith slunk off the lanky boy who was gasping for air looking at Keith like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Says you! You’re the one who did all the crazy roaring!” The boy scampered backwards and Keith moved his wing around to get the feeling back into it 

“Ok yeah you have a point. Listen how about we just forget this ever happened. I’m going to fly away and you’re going to forget about it. Okay?” 

“Y-yeah...sure..”

With that, Keith backed up to the far end of the cliff wall, he looked like a slightly smaller plane about to hurtle down the runway. 

 

He began to run and build up momentum. In all honestly it was actually a pleasant little home, despite the fact it was infested by apparently bloodthirsty vikings, but that boy seemed different. It was almost as if he wished for peace among the species. 

He jumped up onto a rock to get a good lift for take off, but it was in vain. 

He fell to the ground like a stone

“W-what..?” Keith pulled himself up from the ground, riddled with shock and fading adrenaline. 

“Are you okay? Oh my Odin!” Lance rushed over to help him. 

“I don’t get it, why’d I just fall? I-oh.”  
“What?”  
“My wing. I have a hole in my wing.”  
“Ah.”

“Fuck” keith cursed. He was grounded in a land of dragon hating vikings with one who would probably go tattle to his dad that there’s a big mean dragon in the forest despite his previous theory about him maybe possibly only just liking dragons.

“Hey, I uh, I could try and make you a new wing. Sort of.” Lance shuffled a little closer to the melancholy dragon who only slightly perked up 

“And how the hell do you propose you do that hmm?” The carmine red dragon spoke dryly, cocking his horned head to the side.

“I’m a blacksmith, I could easily forge you a new wing” Lance shuffled ever closer and tried to get a peak at Keith’s wing 

“Oh joy.” Keith feigned happiness and thrust out his wing for Lance to take measurements and ‘all that’ almost knocking him over in the process . I mean really, you can’t just ‘make a wing’ can you!

***  
Mánadagr 4th of Anheyir 266AE

Apparently you can.

It was a crisp late Anheyir day and Keith was halfway through putting together what could be interpreted as a bed, but was really just a pile of leaves and feathers from stray birds that had fallen victim to Keith’s seeds (small stones) trap, when a tired looking Lance stumbled through the parting in the trees and almost fell down the steep drop.

“I apologise for the bed head it’s not a regular thing I swear” Lance yelled out as he jumped down the small rock formation that only slightly resembled stairs.

Keith poked his head out from inside the cave and eyed him with the most deadpan expression he could muster, although the large leather bound ‘thing’ under Lance’s arm had sparked his curiosity

“What did I do Mr.Grumpypants huh?” The Viking asked looked dead on at the dragon who was slowly emerging from his cave-house.

“Nothing really. What’s this?” Keith circled Lance sniffing at the strange contraption, his damaged wing trailing on the ground.

Lance smirked as Keith lied down in front of him looking up expectantly, Lance pulled the contraption from under his arm and shoved it into Keith’s face making him jump back a little and throw his tail in front of his face in defence 

“I present your new wing good sir!” Lance giggled at the perplexed look Keith’s face held host to

“I’m sorry what?”  
“Your wing!”  
“oh my Odin Lance I was joking!”  
“ah ha ha ha ha h- Wait how’d you know my name?”

The tan boy looked at the dragon confused and Keith simply laughed

“You were mumbling yesterday and I heard so I just assumed”

“Oh, well you have to tell me your name now” Lance sat himself cross legged in front of Keith and watched him expectantly

“No I don’t”  
“Yes you do”  
“Don’t”  
“Do”  
“Don’t”  
“Do”  
“Don’t”

“Arghhhh!” Lance groaned and fell backwards  
“Why won’t you tell meeeee”

“You’re like a child Lance” Keith mused as he slunk over to look at Lance from above, he never really noticed how beautifully blue his eyes were.

“I know, everyone tells me that. It’s not fair, I’m 17 and I should be treated like an adult not a whiny 3 year old” Lance whined 

“You’re whining” Keith smirked 

“Why’d you care, Dragon”

It was a silly insult but it hurt none the less.

“Why do you care about me so much” Keith fired back sharply 

“Hey man, don’t take umbrage, I was only trying to get to know you” The blue eyed Viking held his hands up in defence and backed away a little 

“Oh I’m sorry, Viking! Human! Why don’t you just go have fun with your friends and be normal instead of talking to a talking dragon huh?!” As Keith spoke his voice got louder and louder and came closer to Lance 

Lance didn’t want to stay and make him angrier so he only whispered a feeble ‘sorry’ before scampering back up the rock-stairs and back into the forest.

Then there was silence, apart for the odd bird making itself known in the trees and the rustle of leaves as wind snaked though the gaps in the branches

“Well fucking done Keith. You’ve just lost your only friend in 100 years, wait no not even that, he’s not even a friend he’s just-“ he stopped for a moment and thought

What was he? An acquaintance? A plain foolish do-gooder? A spy working to gain his trust and take advantage? Probably. There’s no way that they could have been friends.

Who’d want to be friends with an ugly, cursed dragon?  
Nobody.  
No one wants to be friends with a freak of nature. A loner like him. As far as he was aware his parents left him too because he was freaky. That’s why he got ditched at that horrible place that turned him into this. 

No one could ever love a creature like him.

Something wet slid out of his eye and down his cheek. He knew what it was instantly, shaking his head he padded over to the water’s edge where he peered into the deeper end at his reflection in the clear water

“Come on you little bitch baby, you said you wouldn’t cry. You’re so stupid, toughen up for Odin’s sake.” 

He stayed like that for a while, dipping his head into the pond and starring at his reflection. 

He silently hoped that one day he’d see a boy there instead of a beast with ebony horns with weird ear things in front of them, glowing yellow eyes with small purple pupils and red scales that tinted black towards the end. He wanted to see his real face again. He didn’t want people to see him like this, but Lance already had. Now he’ll never know Keith is just a boy who wants to be loved not as a dragon, but as the human he should rightly be.

 

So Keith decided he’d ignore the boy and hide from him whenever he saw him. He’d live in solitude and die lonely. Lance didn’t even need a reason to see him again so it’s not like he’ll be coming back. Just makes letting go of his first friendly human encounter in 100 years that bit easier. 

Until he realised Lance left his weird wing-y thing, maybe he could try putting it on and flying away before Lance came to find it.

Perfect.

***

Even though he didn’t live with him, Shiro had been noticing that even though Lance was leaving the house he was never in the village or in any of his popular spots, he’d always leave early in the morning and come home late. Not even Hunk knew what was going on.

So Shiro decided that he’d follow him and see where he goes. Luckily Lance had just emerged from the forest.

A thought popped into his head and he smirked as he made his way casually over to his soon to be Brother in law. 

Question time.

“Hey Lance, could you come here for a second” Shiro half shouted across to the brown haired boy who jumped sky high and looked guilty as ever

“Oh h-hi Shiro! W-where’d you come from?” The lanky teen made his way over to the beefy giant, scratching his neck and feigning innocence

“I think the better question is, Where did you come from?” Shiro leant forward and smiled a sickly sweet smile, Lance felt like he was swallowing a tennis ball. 

“My er... My Mum, ha ha!” Lance smirked and managed to avoid what Shiro was really asking, frustrating and shocking him at the same time

“Lance that is NOT what I was asking and you know it!” The older male yelled at the tall boy who was running off laughing 

A hand clasped Shiro’s shoulder and he craned his neck to see who it was 

“Sorry about him” 

“Allura it’s fine. I honestly feel sorry for you sometimes” He chuckled as his girlfriend walked around to the front of him and let her head fall back onto his bicep 

“He’s a good kid but he needs to learn to be more mature or he’s going to be under farther’s scrutiny forever and I don’t want that. He has potential as a dragon slayer but he just needs to, to...Oh I don’t know what he needs to do but he needs to do something because I love him and I don’t like him putting himself down because ‘He’s not like the rest’ when he really is, he-“

“-just needs to show maturity so your dad can see he is a strong, worthy dragon fighter.’ Right? Shiro looked down at Allura and she nodded as he kissed her softly 

“Right” she chuckled and moved off to help finishing up the repair work.

Now he needed to find Lance, as much as the village needed his help in restoration he needed to hunt down his wayward ‘Brother’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml guys I’m so sorry for being gone for so long, believe me I have chapter 4 and 5 already drafted and in the works I just haven’t had the motivation to do anything as of late. So now I’m back you can be expecting updates again, yay :)


End file.
